


Green as Glass

by glymr



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr





	Green as Glass

His glared at the flat package. "Who left this here?" he growled. His subordinates looked at each other nervously.  
  
"I...I don't know," stammered B. Everybody cowered, waiting for the explosion.  
  
They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Idiots!" bellowed the Major. "Letting people into my office!" He tore open the box and a small white paper fluttered out. All went completely still as the scent of roses wafted from the box.  
  
The Major picked up the paper, scanned it, and dropped it with a snort of disgust.  
  
Once he was gone, the Alphabets pounced. "What's it say?" cried G.  
  
A read it aloud. Quietly.  
  
 _Dear Major,  
  
_ _Don't blame your men, darling. What kind of thief would I be if I couldn't break into NATO Headquarters? This matched your eyes, and I simply couldn't resist picking it up when I saw it. It's only a trifle, I know, but perhaps someday you'll use it to wipe your brow or bind a wound...and think of me.  
  
_ _With love,  
_ _Dorian_  
  
"Achoo!" came from the Major's office.   
  
"Gesundheit!" they called back. And when he stepped out, blowing his nose on a handkerchief the color of a bottle of Mosel wine, no one said a word.


End file.
